1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications between new equipment and legacy equipment; and, more particularly, to new framing formats that are backwards compatible with the legacy equipment.
2. Prior Art
New communication multiplexer framing devices and multiplexer software applications are continuously being developed and produced to operate within the higher data rates and bandwidths provided by improved technology. However, due to an incompatibility between data formats, older devices and software applications (often referred to as legacy systems) are not generally capable of communicating with newer communication multiplexer framing devices and multiplexer software applications. Thus, a new robust data format that is able to exploit higher data rate capacity must also be backwards compatible with the legacy systems.
It is therefore desirable to provide a multiplexer framing format system and method with backwards compatibility with legacy systems.